Something Else
by Ssammoh
Summary: Just a kinda scary story I wrote as an excuse for a few sweet moments. It's not what it seems at first and it gets unpredictable so expect to be really surprised by later chapters. Read it with all the lights on unless you want to cry. Sorry if I gave anyone nightmares. Kinda Jori. 3
1. Chapter 1

I feel like I need to explain what I meant by "kinda Jori". It's mostly Jori friendship but there are definitely some moments that ~look like~ Jade has a crush on Tori, or Tori has a crush on Jade. That's for darn sure. Even though it's most likely not going to lead to anything. That's kinda how it is in the show, so it fits. Yaaaay for borderline romantic Jori friendship with awkward moments where they act gay. :) That's my favorite thing ever.

Also this story is actually really scary so if you get nightmares for the rest of your life don't blame me.

* * *

I went over to my dresser to brush my hair and saw that my hairbrush was standing up. Weird. But whatever. I brushed my hair and put my make up on. Then Cat ran to me.

"Good morning Jadey!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. Its kind of weird because I didnt even know she woke up. "Isn't it COOL that my mom let me have a sleepover with you on a school night?" she asked.

"Yeah. Whatever." I replied. "I wish I could stay and play with you but we have school, so...bye."

Then she ran out of the room. "Cat, we are going to school TOGETHER." I said, walking to her. She is a dweeb, but I hang out with her anyway. We walked out of my house and to school, which luckily I live close to.

But I have more important things to think about. Lately, in my room I've been seeing this thing outside the window at night. It is gray, has no facial expression and looks genderless. But at the same time it looks like a person. It gives me the creeps.

It's stupid. I've seen scarier things than that stupid gray guy in the window. I'm not going to ignore it any longer. I'm going to find out what it is, but I need to be extremely careful. What IS it, and what does it want from me?

First I need to find out if that thing follows me or if it stays at my house. I guess I should have a sleepover at somebody elses house. My mom doesn't let me have sleepovers with boys "because it is inappropriate". So that leaves Tori and Cat. I don't want to have sleepovers with Cat until I solve this problem, because if she sees the gray thing she will be horrified.

So, I guess this means I am going to sleep at Tori's house. I did it before, so whatever. But it would probably be a good idea to chill with her and find excuses to chat today. If I ask to sleep at her house out of the blue, she will think I am up to something instead of just wanting to hang out. I'm so glad it's Friday today.

"Hey, Jade." I heard Tori say. I looked in the direction her voice was coming from and there she was. "Hi..." I replied.

"What's wrong? You look worried about something." she said. "I'm not worried and nothing is wrong." I told her.

She looked like she didn't believe me. I don't know. Just something about her facial expression. I tried to change the subject. But I couldn't come up with anything.

"Oh. Look at the clock. We are late for math class." Tori told me. So I followed her to math class.

I sat next to her, pretending it wasn't on purpose. "Good morning, children." The teacher said. Hmm. Now I have an excuse to say something to Tori.

"Isn't it stupid how some teenagers hate being called children? Childhood really doesn't end until college." I said.  
"Hmm, I never really thought about it. But you're right. People say 'children and teenagers' but honestly, teenagers act more like kids than adults. I'll admit I'm still a kid." Tori replied.

I tried to find something else to say to Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

"Hey. We agree on something." Jade said.  
"Yup. Cat is an exception though. Her childhood probably won't end...ever." I told her.

She laughed a little. Then I started to write down the algebra problems on the board. These are really hard. Ugh. I hate algebra.

"Having trouble?" Jade asked.  
"Yeah. So if you want to make fun of me just get it over with." I replied.  
"I wasn't gonna make fun of you. I was actually wondering if you need some help." She said.

Why would she care?

"Jade, why do you care?" I asked.  
"I just do." she told me.

I smiled at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a pretty smile?" Jade said.

WHAT?  
I dropped my pencil and gave her a surprised look.

"What? I'm not allowed to think you are pretty?" She asked, rolling her eyes, when she noticed my lack of a response.  
"Oops. Thanks Jade. I think you're really pretty too. Sorry, I got distracted." I replied.  
"By what?"

I am NOT telling Jade I got distracted by _her_. That's for sure. That would sound really stupid, since she is also the person I got distracted from.

"Just this girl." I replied.  
"A girl you have a crush on?"  
"Very funny, Jade."

I rolled my eyes at her. Then I went back to my work and then noticed Jade was staring at me.

"What?" I said.  
"You didn't answer my question. I asked you if you want help with algebra." she told me.  
"Sure. Thanks Jade." I replied.

Hmm. It seems like she's up to something.

"Jade, are you sure you arent up to something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

"I'm not trying to play a trick on you, if that's what you mean. I just...I'll tell you later."  
"What do you mean 'later'?" Tori asked me.  
"Like...oh I don't know...tonight?" I replied.  
"You mean you want to come to my house after school?" Tori asked, abnormally excited.  
"Duh."

Tori was smiling like a weirdo for the rest of the class. Nothing noteworthy happened until after we got out of school. I went over to Tori to follow her home.

"Hi, Jade!" Tori said excitedly, after noticing I was walking next to her.  
"Hey, Tori. What are you so excited about? You look like you just found out how to get super powers." I replied.  
"Better. You're coming to my house." Tori told me.  
"Why do you get so excited whenever I go to your house?"

Tori shrugged. That was kind of weird. I thought she was going to say she likes me or something. Not that I'm disappointed. That would be stupid. I mean it's not like I _like_ her. That's ridiculous.

"Okay, we're here." Tori said, when we got to her house.  
"Yeah, Tori. I know how your house looks." I told her.  
"Whatever." She replied, rolling her eyes as she opened the door.  
"Hello, Tori. I see you brought Jade over." Tori's mom said.

REALLY? Duh. I think everyone in the room knows I'm here. She doesn't have to point that out. I wanted to do a facepalm, but I didn't. Then I noticed Tori looking at me.

"So...wanna go upstairs?" she asked.  
"I guess so." I replied.

I went upstairs with Tori, went to her room and sat on the bed with her.

"So, what's up?" Tori asked.  
"Not much. My brother is just being an idiot. Recently, he told me to get him a donut from dunkin donuts and put whip cream on it. Obviously I said 'Get your own donut, you idiot.'"  
"Figures."  
"Yeah. So then he said 'Fine, but you're gonna regret not getting me a donut, calling me an idiot, and being a jerk all the time.'"

Tori had kind of a worried look.

* * *

Thanks for all the nice reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

"What did he do?" I asked.

"When I was in the shower, he texted all the contacts on my phone saying 'I'm a huge doo doo head and I like to be a doo doo head. It's my job.' Nobody believed that I sent the text message, obviously." Jade replied.  
"Oh yeah, I got that text." I told her. "But I meant...what's up? Why are you being nice to me?"

Jade sighed.

"I...like you." she said.  
"Seriously?" I asked. "But if you like me, why were you so mean to me all this time? And how come you started being nice out of the blue?"  
"Once I made a promise to myself to not like any girl who kisses my boyfriend. And I was not up for making an exception for someone so..._perfect_. I mean-Tori, chill."

When she called me perfect, I smiled like my life depended on it.

"But you called me perfect."  
"Let me finish."

What could that mean? I wondered.

"I was going to say I'm not sure if perfect is the right word. But you have just about everything going for you. Do you have _any_ problems? Because after spending all that time with you, I sure as heck didn't notice any. It bugs me how perfect your life seems to be. Me not being nice to you was probably your only problem."  
"No. I have problems. I have a lot of problems." I replied.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Jade asked.

Who asks that? Seriously. But I might as well tell her.

"First of all, people are really mean to me on the internet." I said, thinking about the many mean comments on some stories I wrote.  
"Really? What were they being mean about?"  
"Here. I'll show you some of the fanfictions I wrote." I told Jade.

Jade moved over so she was closer to me. I took my phone out of my pocket and went to the fanfiction website to show her some of the stories I wrote.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

"But first, Jade, you have to promise not to laugh at any of my stories."  
"Okay."  
"Pinky promise?"  
"Whatever."

Tori and Jade did that thing you do with your pinkies when you make a pinky promise. Then Tori let Jade read the story.

"So, do you like it?" Tori asked excitedly.  
"No, it's stupid." Jade thought to herself.  
"Yeah, it's cool." she said outloud.

"_You're_ cool." Tori replied.  
"You're cooler."  
"Like a water cooler?"  
"Yes, Tori. That's _exactly_ what I meant. Hold on a sec."

Tori smiled at Jade all cute.

"Okay." she replied, twirling her hair around her finger.

Jade pulled her pearphone out of her pocket so she could use the virtual diary app and get her thoughts out without being mean to Tori.

_Tori is so weird. I don't know what her problem is. She makes the stupidest jokes. Seriously. It's getting pretty hard not to make fun of her for it. But...you know. Ugh. Oh and she is smiling at me like an idiot and twirling her hair around her finger like a weirdo. whyyy does she like (love?) me so much? I don't know. I've always been mean to her._

"I'm done. I just wanted to write down something really quick in my diary." Jade said.  
"Umm...cool?" Tori replied, letting go of the hair she was twirling around her finger.  
"Yeah, whatever. Tori, I think I should tell you something."  
"Okay, what is it, Jade?"

Jade tried to figure out how to say it without sounding like an idiot.

"Look, I just need to tell somebody. But I don't want you to think I'm crazy or anything okay?" Jade asked.  
"Okay." Tori replied.  
"Are you sure?" Jade asked.  
"Yes." Tori replied.  
"Sure you're sure?" Jade asked.  
"Yes," Tori replied. "I know how it feels to want to tell somebody something but feeling like you're not ready yet."

* * *

Response to reviews:  
in the atmosphere - It has a face but no facial expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I'm kind of stuck on this story. I know what's going to happen later, but I'm not sure what is going to happen until then. Jade is supposed to hang out with Tori for like a few hours before the important thing happens (cuz it happens at night), but idk what they are supposed to do until then. Any ideas?


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person POV

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later. Like...oh I don't know...later tonight?" Jade asked.

"Are you implying that you want to have a sleepover with me?" Tori replied.

"No, I'm saying I want to stay until midnight and then leave." Jade said sarcastically.

"Of course I want to have a sleepover with you." she added.

Tori smiled.

"Cool. I'll ask my mom later. Hey, wanna see this really cool story I found on the internet?" she asked.

"I guess." Jade replied.

Tori went to the website on her phone and handed it to Jade.

Jade thought the story was pretty good until something seemed oddly familiar. The thing outside her window. It was in the story. Could it be the same thing? She decided to keep reading.

"Jade, is something wrong? I know you cant be scared of the story." Tori said.

"Wait, do I look scared?" Jade asked.

"Yes, you do."

"Well I'm not!"

Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes and went back story.

Then Toris mom opened the door.

"It's dinner time. Jade, do you want to eat with us?" Toris mom asked.

"I guess so." Jade replied.

Jade got up and went downstairs with Tori and Mrs. Vega. Everyone sat at the table.

"So, what's new with everyone?" Mrs. Vega asked. "I just...nevermind." Jade said. She almost blurted out her problem.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, guys. I've been slow with my Victorious stuff because I have new fandoms. If anyone wants to...uh, take my story and finish it then that would be cool. You could post your part on your account as a continuation or whatever. But please message me if you want to do that.


End file.
